


The Lucky One

by niightwind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Komaeda/Reader, M/M, Nagito/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niightwind/pseuds/niightwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake from a nightmare, it's Nagito Komaeda who is there to comfort you.</p><p>(reader x Nagito Komaeda - very fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

It was always the same nightmare that haunted you. A sadistic black and white bear, a pink rabbit, a tropical island – and killing. Lots of killing. You were never sure why it was those images that appeared to you in your sleep, but you always woke with the urge to scream from the horrifying sights. You knew it was fiction, that your dreams were just that – dreams – but still, they frightened you. You’ve stopped screaming when you wake up though. Maybe because you were getting used to it already. But the thought of getting used to seeing such horrible things was frightening as well.

You gazed around the room at the window, and noticed the first bit of light beginning to shine through the curtains. This familiar room was calming. You felt safe here. You felt safe with him.

Him. You smiled when you realized his arm was still around you. He always slept on the left side of the bed, on his side, facing towards you, while you pressed your back against his soft skin and he wrapped his arm around you to hold you so close that it was as though you were his only source of warmth while he slept. Your precious Nagito Komaeda. The one who never left your side, who was always there for you.

You felt his face nuzzling into your hair. “You awake?” he whispered in a gentle voice.

“How do you always know when I’ve woken up?” He always knew. When the nightmares were at their worst he seemed to know exactly when to start holding you tighter, exactly when to brush his fingers through your hair while whispering soft _‘shhh_ ’s and _‘it will be alright._ ’

“Your breathing changes,” he told you, and you couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. You should have known. Only Nagito would notice something as simple as a change in your breathing. “Did the nightmares wake you again?” You nodded, and he quickly responded with a soothing caress along your arm, up to your shoulder. He brushed your hair aside as he leaned in, placing sweet kisses on your neck.

You let out a content sigh as you turned over to face towards him. No words were needed. Just the gaze between the two of you was stronger than words. You saw him most every day, but it didn’t change how you fell in love with him again each time you saw him. His pale eyes, his messy white hair – even more messy first thing in the morning – and his smile. Just seeing him was enough to make your heart pound, and you knew he felt the same way about you.

Nagito pulled you closer, holding you tight against him. “How did I get this lucky?” you heard him mumble quietly as you buried your face into his warm neck, his white hair tickling your cheeks. “I wonder what I did that made it alright for someone as wonderful as you are to be with someone like me.”

“I wonder the same thing.” You closed your eyes. The two of you stayed like that, cuddled together, for a long, comforting while, until you felt his hand against your cheek. The gentle kisses on your neck returned, this time making their way up to your lips. You met his kiss eagerly while he tightened his arms around you.

He pulled away only for a moment – “I love you, so much” – before returning to the kiss. His hands slowly massaged along your body.

It was always Nagito that was there for you, there to make you forget the nightmares. You might have the same nightmare the next night and again the night after that. But you knew that no matter what you faced – even if it was _just a nightmare_ – you’d have him by your side. He often said that he was lucky to have you, and you’d smile back and say the same.

You knew that the luckiest one of all was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, my first reader x character fic. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. If you did, I'd really appreciate any kudos or comments left on this work!
> 
> I kind of want to write more of these. What character(s) should I write next?


End file.
